I Heart Hogwarts
by DruChael
Summary: The adventures of Taylor Rhent and Kristin Chael in Hogwarts Land. Eventual pairings. Not really interesting, but I had to do it...rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolouge—A Fall Through…What?**_

I sighed. My foster mother was going on about something strange and rather uninteresting, so I decided to tune her out as I read the fifth Harry Potter book for the umpteenth time.

"Kristin!" she finally cried, grabbing my shoulder.

"Katherine?" I asked absently.

She sighed. "Kristin, were you even listening to me?" Well knowing the answer to that, she skipped over giving me an opportunity to answer and went on. "I was trying to tell you that you can't leave Allen at the skate park like that!"

"Katherine, your son is 15. He didn't want me to hang around, so I left. I didn't think that it was much of a problem."

Katherine sighed. Katherine wasn't a bad woman; she was merely over-protective of her only son Allen.

I watched her turn and walk out, shaking her head. I went to the door, shutting it gently, and turned, merely leaning against the door and staring at my feet.

_Bling-bling!_

My head rose at the familiar sound. I smiled and went over to the computer, sitting down quietly.

"Hello Taylor," I said to myself.

DracosGirl80: Hey!

ThePhelpsGirl: Hey there.

DracosGirl80: What r u up 2?

ThePhelpsGirl: Nothing. Just fought with Katherine again. Apparently dear little Allen isn't competent.

DracosGirl80: LOL! Btw, Happy Birthday!

ThePhelpsGirl: ty

DracosGirl80: U know I thought about coming to see you this weekend.

ThePhelpsGirl: YOU SHOULD!

DracosGirl80: Mom's gonna loan me the money

ThePhelpsGirl: I'm sure Katherine wouldn't mind.

DracosGirl80: Well, if she does, I can stay somewhere else

ThePhelpsGirl: Oh, she won't mind!

DracosGirl80: Sorry—the woman's yelling. I gotta go.

ThePhelpsGirl: FINE THAT'S JUST FINE!

DracosGirl80: LOL! IM SORRY!

ThePhelpsGirl: lol…it's ok. I'll talk to you soon!

DracosGirl80: Very soon! Happy birthday!

DracosGirl80 has just signed off.

I smiled. Taylor had been one of the best friends I'd ever had. I'd met her when I was eight at a bookstore, and we had been inseparable up until my parents' death just six months ago. I'd been deemed unstable and ripped away from everyone I loved to live with Katherine, my mother's distant distant cousin and only left relative until I turned eighteen, which was actually that night.

I sighed and sat back in the chair. I looked around the room and out the window. The sun would be going down soon.

I smiled and stood, grabbed my coat, and headed downstairs.

"Kristin?" Katherine asked.

I smiled. "I'll be back before dinner, I promise," I said.

She sighed and nodded. "All right. But stay close."

I nodded and headed out the door. The cold air hit my face, and I was immediately grateful that I had a birthday on such a beautiful winter day. There was snow on the ground, ice in the trees…It was wonderful.

I began to walk, and even though Katherine had asked me not to go far, it was still my birthday, and I was determined to do what I wanted. I began to walk towards the park, the only place that I was happy. I walked through the snow, thinking to myself and walking towards the long grove of trees towards the edge of the park.

I began to walk between the trees, looking up now and then through the treetops. The sun was beginning to sink, and the sky was turning a lovely pinkish-gray. I hummed the Harry Potter theme song to myself, pretending that I was in the Dark Forest and that I had to get out soon before the centaurs caught up with me.

I eventually stopped and sighed at the usual clearing, went and sat on the fallen tree trunk. I'd come here almost every night since I'd come to live here, and soon I'd be leaving.

I sighed and looked up. I closed my eyes, envisioning that my mother and father were sitting next to me. I smiled, and with my eyes still closed, began to talk as though they really were there.

"Mum, Dad. You know what tonight is, don't you?" I asked quietly. "I'm eighteen. Well, almost. I have I think six hours and forty-three minutes, more or less." I paused a moment. "You know, six months ago I didn't even want to see this day? I just wanted to crawl into bed and die. I didn't want to bother living on without you. Everything just…well, you know. I was a wreck." I wrung my hands as I went back to the night of my parents' funeral. "I uh…I did clean up though. I've been really trying to get myself together. I'm going to move back home as soon as I get the ok from Katherine and the social worker, and then Taylor and I are going to go to Oxford together. I think I'm going to study theater and writing, like you wanted me to. Like we all wanted me to." I smiled and chuckled. "You remember that? When I was ten and I saw all of the plays that grandma had written?" I looked beside me, as if expecting to get my mother's reaction. My smile faded a bit, and then looked down at my hands. "I miss you guys a lot. I wish you could be here," I said quietly.

Suddenly, as if as a response, a breeze came through the clearing, caressing my face and waving my hair. I smiled against it, and then looked up again through the treetops. It was now almost completely dark, and I thought that I'd better go before I lost my way—not that I would. My parents had taught me almost everything about the stars, and I could find my way out of anywhere as long as I could see them.

Nonetheless, I had promised Katherine I wouldn't be long, and so I stood and began to wander out of the woods, once again humming the Harry Potter theme. Yes, I was obsessed—but that's just the way I was.

Of course, as it got darker and I still hadn't found my way out, I began to panic. It was like a creepy movie, walking alone in the woods before the monster came out and ate you.

I swallowed and looked around.

_CRACK!_

I jumped and spun. Someone had stepped on a twig. My breath caught in my throat, and my feet felt stuck to the ground.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "Oh, what am I doing?" I asked myself quietly, shaking my head. "It's probably a stray cat or something."

_CRACK!_

I gasped. "WHO'S THERE?" I cried.

_CRACK._

_CRACK._

_CRACK._

All around me, I heard the sound of twigs snapping. I swallowed.

I heard a loud hissing and spun once again to see something in a black robe facing me. I saw something dripping from its mouth, something on the grossly pale skin, something that looked a lot like blood, and that was it.

Waking up my senses, I dodged his touch and ran. I didn't care where I was going as long as I was getting away from thatthing and his gang of unholy monks. For a long time, I didn't hear anyone behind me.

Continuing to run (hey, I wasn't going to stop), I took a look behind me, turned, and hit something brightgreen and almost blinding. There was a moment where I felt like I was being hit by a taser, sounds like thunder, and then everything stopped.

I fell down and down, and then everything dropped out…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1—Where the Hell Am I?**_

My eyes opened slowly. It was still dark. My room was warm for once, but out of habit, I pulled the blankets closer to me and snuggled deeper into the bed. I wondered what time it was, but was far too lazy to look for a clock. I resolved to just let the time slip by and go back to sleep. It had just been a nightmare after all.

"We found them lying out there in the rain. They was freezing and neither one of them were breathing."

I frowned into my pillow. Was this CSI or something? My mother watched that show on occasion, and I knew it came on late at night.

"Are they going to be all right?"

Of course not, I thought. They always die. That's the way the plot works.

"They'll be just fine. You got them here just in time."

I rolled over. This couldn't be CSI. I peered out from my warm solitude and saw the same darkness. So was someone in my room?

Upon sitting up, I noticed that there were curtains around my bed. This in itself was peculiar. I bit my lip and went to reach for the curtains, resolved to find out what was going on.

But as I reached out, the curtains swung back and I was blinded by a sudden light.

Gasping, I fell back on the bed, curling into a ball out of habit.

"Child, calm down!" came a kind voice.

I opened my eyes and blinked wildly, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light. My vision cleared a bit, and I saw a rather ancient looking man sitting on the bed, a gentle smile on his face. I bolted up and looked out of the curtains, seeing a man with black hair and a rather harassed look on his face.

"What the--?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the dark haired man again. "Alan Rickman?" I murmured. "No, that can't be right…"

"Obviously she has sustained a large amount of trauma," the dark haired man suggested.

"Woah, wait a minute," I said. "What is going on? Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is running away from someone, and then I fell and smashed my head open against something, I—" I had reached up to prove the point, but there was no wound there. I frowned. "What…I…"

"Madam Pomfrey healed that nasty wound," the kindly man said.

My jaw dropped. "Woah, wait a moment—"

"Perhaps you should lie back down," the lady said, moving towards me, but I jumped up and ran a few steps away from the three of them.

"No, I do not want to lie back down. I want to know what's going on! Why am I here? Where is here? Why is Alan Rickman staring at me like I have two heads?" I looked around wildly. "And why the hell does this look like some Harry Potter rip-off?"

The room went tense. The dark haired man took a step forward, the older man's eyes widened, and the lady threw a hand over her mouth.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, catching sight of myself in the mirror. "Oh, bloody hell," I whispered. I took a shaky step towards the mirror and blinked. "Oh, please, no! This is some really weird dream, isn't it? Or have I really gone mental?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them again, but to my horror, I was right. I was staring at an eleven year old image of myself. "Oh my god…what the hell is going on?"

"Quite a mouth on that one," muttered the dark haired man.

I spun. "Shut up Alan Rickman!"

The man frowned. "My name is not Alan Rickman," he snarled.

"Calm down, Severus," the elderly man said, standing at last and placing a hand out to stop the man from trying to kill me. "She's obviously very distressed." He studied me intently. "What's your name?" he asked.

I don't know why I trusted those eyes so much, but before I could stop myself, I muttered out my nickname. "Kristin, Kristin Chael."

"Well, Miss Chael," the man said, taking a few more steps forward. "I don't understand why you can't remember anything, but we'd like to keep you here over night. We'll contact your parents, and they can—"

"I don't have any parents," I muttered, looking down at the floor.

The room became silent. I swallowed and turned away, trying not to cry. I had been in the foster home for three days when those men came after me. I tried to rub the throbbing sensation out of my head.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?" I whispered in desperation, clutching my head.

Two gentle hands lay on my shoulders, and I looked up into the eyes of whom I knew deep down must be Albus Dumbledore in this messed up dream. His eyes twinkled sadly. "No parents?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then tonight you'll stay, and tomorrow we'll decide on a course of action. For now, it would be wise to go to bed and allow Madam Pomfrey to give you a sleeping draught to make sure you do so."

I nodded and slipped back into bed. Yes, that's it. I would just slip back into bed, fall asleep, and the next morning, I'd awake to find myself in my bed, or in the hospital, and the Ginevers would be standing over me in a worried state. My parents would still be dead…My eyes opened a second, wondering if I really wanted to stay in that world, or if it would be better for me to stay in this dream. I could have another youth, one with Alan Rickman. And Robert Harris. That would be nice.

That would be nice…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN—**I just realized two or three mistakes in the last passage. Unfortunately, that's what happens when you don't look over every little detail of the story. I'm horribly sorry…Please forgive me.

And take this as a message—Kids, only you can prevent story errors.

_**Chapter 2—Miracles and the Truth Revealed**_

Sun spilled on my face. I groaned, not wanting to go to school. Something inside of me twinged, and last night's dream came back to me. But that dream had been so real. I kept my eyes shut. Worst case scenario, I was in the hospital. Best case scenario, I was actually in J.K. Rowling's world, and I really HAD met Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Alan Rick—er, Severus Snape.

Ok, I thought to myself. On three, you're going to open your eyes. If you're in the hospital, so be it. But if miracles DO happen, then…

One, two…

My eyes opened, and I sprung up in bed, breathing hard.

Apparently, miracles DO happen.

"Ah, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said quietly, bustling over towards me. "Are you feeling better?" she asked in concern, feeling my forehead.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the window, looking out at the Hogwarts school grounds below. I smiled, the greenery beautiful, even through the rain that was beginning to fall. I saw Hagrid's Hut, the giant out in his pumpkin patch, doing SOMETHING. I turned, the smile on my face widening. I ran past the nurse and towards the door. There was no aluminum rod in my leg, no screws—

"Wait!" Madam Pomfrey called, but I burst through the doors and took off down the wing, towards the stairs and began on my way down. I came around a corner and bumped into someone.

"My dear!" Dumbledore's voice came to me.

I smiled and hugged him. "I can start over!" I whispered. I looked back up. "Can I stay? Can I go to school here?"

Dumbledore smiled and laughed. "First thing's first—there's bound to be someone who's extremely worried about you, somewhere out there."

I stepped away, my smile fading. I looked down and shook my head. "No," I said softly. "My parents are dead. They died a while back," I said quietly.

"Come with me, if you please," Dumbledore said, taking my hand and leading me down the corridor. "I trust you slept well?"

I nodded. "That's some good stuff, that Sleeping Draught."

"That it is. Madam Pomfrey is quite the skilled witch."

I nodded. "She's kind too. I'm surprised she didn't run after me when I left the wing."

His face crinkled into a smile. "She knew I'd find you. I always come around the hospital wing at eight in the morning. Every day for the past sixteen years or so," he added, more to himself than anyone.

I smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Right here," Dumbledore said quietly. There was a large, darkly colored door in front of us. Since we were towards the dungeons, I wondered who we were…Dumbledore knocked on the door, and I froze as a dark voice called out to us.

"Enter."

The door swung open, and we entered. Alan—er, Snape, was sitting behind a high-set black desk. It almost looked like marble. His office was dark. There were no windows, and it was indeed just as depressing as I'd always imagined it to be. Creepy things lined the wall, and as the two older men began to talk, I began to move towards the things in jars, floating lifelessly in liquids of different colors. I tapped one of the jars out of curiosity.

"Don't touch that!" Snape hissed.

I turned and smiled.

"Come here, my dear," Dumbledore said quietly. I walked over to him and sat in a chair. He handed me a cup of tea. "My dear, before you drink that, I want you to know, that it's full of a potion that will make you tell us the truth. It's not that we don't trust you, it's more of we're trying to discern what's going on."

I nodded. "That's all right," I said with a smile. "I don't like tea much though," I said with a sigh. "Oh well, bottoms up!" I drained the cup with one long draught and made a face at the bitter aftertaste. "All right, ask me anything!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Tell us exactly what happened the night before when Severus and I found you."

"Well, you see, I was taking a walk, thinking about my parents, because they died when I was younger, I think I was three, but anyway, I was walking and thinking about what they were like, and all of a sudden I hear this voice. It sounded almost like a snake, what I'd imagine Voldemort to sound like. I started to run because these people were chasing after me. I don't know who they were, but they were wearing cloaks. I ran into the woods, and there was this little barrier, it was green and blue, and I began to fall. I thought I was falling on my face, but I just kept falling, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital wing."

Both were silent. "How do you know about the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

I turned to him. "Because I read about him, of course."

"Are you a spy sent by the Dark Lord?" he asked, his voice rising.

I frowned. "No. I'm sort of clumsy. I wouldn't make a good spy, because I also have a mild form of ADHD."

Snape frowned at me, though satisfied.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "Do you think it's possible, by any chance, that you transported worlds?"

There was a tense silence.

"That's impossible," Snape said.

I swallowed. "There's no other way to explain it. I'm not supposed to be eleven, and in my world, this is nothing more that a children's book. Well, young adult. But almost everyone reads them. Good series. Unfortunately, JK Rowling only got to book five. Six was supposed to come out in July. It was February when I left, the night of my eighteenth birthday."

There was more silence, and for a moment, I thought that they'd think I was crazy for sure. But Dumbledore merely smiled at me. "Well, I think that's good enough," Dumbledore said. "I'll keep your secret, Miss Chael, and I would love for you to go to school here, at least until we find a suitable home for you."

"I've only got one last question," Snape stopped us. I looked up. "Who is Alan Rickman?"

I laughed. "An actor from my world. A good one too. One of my favorites." I jumped up and headed to the door. I was humming, several thoughts running through my mind until a piece of dialogue from the previous night's conversation popped up. I was halfway across the office when I found myself suddenly stopping. I turned slowly back towards them. "Did I hear you correctly last night? I heard you say that you found more than one of me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Found you with a red-head girl. She hasn't woken yet."

My eyes widened. "It wouldn't be—" I took off running back up towards the hospital wing. It wasn't possible. I hadn't seen her in years, but we'd kept in touch…could it really have been--?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3—HOLY CRAP! IT'S YOU!**_

I burst through the door and practically slid to a halt in front of another bed with a curtain drawn around it.

"She's just woken," Madam Pomfrey said. "Do you know her?"

I stared at the curtain. "I…I think I might…but I'm not sure." I took a step towards the curtain and reached out, my hand trembling. What if I was wrong? What if it was one of the spies who had followed me, if that was a spy? My hand recoiled a moment, but thinking I was being stupid, I reached out my hand again, but before I could even grasp the fabric, a large shape tumbled out and launched itself at me, dragging me to the floor.

I cried out as I landed on the floor, someone straddling me. I stared into jolly blue eyes and a smile that were familiar to me. I hadn't seen it in almost seven years, but I could still pick that smile out of anywhere.

Taylor giggled at me. She too was an eleven year old.

"Taylor!" I said, trying to sound angry, but it just didn't show. "You scared me to death!" I said, a big grin spreading over my face.

Taylor stood and helped me to my feet. "I was wondering if it was you! How did you get here?" she asked me.

I frowned. "How did YOU get here?"

"Cloaked men and a potential Voldemort type-person?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Well, I can't say I'm not glad now!" she said with a smile.

I sighed. "There's a problem."

"And that is?"

"How do we know if we can use magic?"

"Kristin, would we be here if we weren't capable of using magic? It's in the laws of fantasy novels—you don't get transported into an adventure unless you have some kind of special powers."

I smiled. "Optimist."

She grinned, pleased with herself. "Don't worry about it," she said. She sighed down at her night dress. "I'm more worried about how we're going to pay for everything."

"Another valid problem," I said, crossing my arms and bowing my head.

Taylor giggled.

I looked up. "What?" I asked.

She continued giggling a moment. "You were doing that the first time we met and the last time that we saw each other," she said with a wide grin.

I grinned in return. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Girls," came a quiet voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4—Can We Be Students?_**

We turned and saw Dumbledore entering the room, a smile on his face.

"There's something I need for you two to do for me before I can officially admit you into Hogwarts," he said. He beckoned for us to follow, and we did so, curious as to what he wanted us to do. We followed him down the long corridor, down some stairs, and eventually found ourselves staring at the gargoyles that helped make up the secret staircase that lead to his office. "Lemon drop," he said quietly, and the staircase sprang to life. We moved onto a platform, and began up the stairs as it spiraled with us to make the trip shorter and faster.

We eventually entered the office. He gestured for us to have a seat, and pulled out a long box. He turned to us and opened the case, holding out a wand.

Taylor squealed with delight.

Dumbledore laughed and handed it to her, as she was the first one of us to practically leap over the desk. "Now, that is a very powerful wand—it works for anyone. If you have ANY magical talent, it will show when you give this fine wand a wave," he said.

Taylor smiled at him eagerly. When he nodded, she gave it a bit of a wave, and one of the many gadgets on his desk began to levitate.

He smiled at her. "How extraordinary," he said with a smile. "Without an incantation." His eyes drifted towards me. "And now for you," he said, taking the wand from Taylor. She looked rather disappointed, but soon regained her smile as I took it into my hand.

I took a deep breath, my fears alive within every beat of my heart. I swallowed and gave the wand a bit of a wave.

To my amazement, and relief, some of the papers on his desk flew off in an invisible wind. I sighed and happily handed the wand back to Dumbledore, who was now beaming.

"Excellent," he said quietly, placing the wand back into the box and placing the box in a cabinet. As he did so, I caught a glimpse of a bowl in there, and knew that this must be the Penseive. My breath caught, but the doors clicked shut, and Dumbledore turned back to us.

"Hmm," he said, surveying us silently for a moment. "Yes, you two will need things."

I cleared my throat, and we looked at each other in an embarrassed silence. "Well…We don't have any money—"

He waved his hand dismissively. "There are funds set aside for students with no money, especially if they show promise," he said, still smiling at us.

Taylor beamed. "Like a magic scholarship," she said, looking at me with a smile.

I nodded. "That sounds about right," I said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'll send someone into a Muggle market to search for temporary clothing." He sat at his desk and began to write something down. "And then sometime next week, I'll send you with a staff member to pick up your school things," he said, handing the parchment to Taylor.

Taylor giggled. "This is unreal," she said.

I looked over her shoulder at the list. It was exactly as I remembered it in the first book. My heart jumped as I read over every item. "It would be a very cruel joke if it were unreal."

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I do have some business to attend to," he said with a patient smile.

We looked up. I grabbed Taylor's arm, and we both kept bowing. "Thank you!" we sputtered over one another, until we were out into the corridor.

We took off running, jumping, and laughing.

This miracle was becoming more and more miraculous.


End file.
